LETRA Y MUSICA
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: ELLA ES UNA ESCRITORA, ÉL UN MÚSICO FRACASADO, PERO CUANDO SE UNEN CREAN UNA MELODÍA QUE LOS LLEVARA DE VUELTA AL AMOR
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS, ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ICHIRUKI QUE YA TERMINE.. ESPERO NO DEFRAUDARLOS, HE INVERTIDO TODO MI AMOR A ESTA HISTORIA... SI ALGUNO YA LA LEYO EN OTRA PAGINA ICHIRUKI Y VIO QUE NO LA TERMINE LO SIENTO, PERO PERDI MI CONTRASEÑA... HEHEHEHEHE...

BUENO.. YA DEJO DE HABLAR Y AQUI LES DEJO ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)

**ACLARACIONES **

** BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE **PERO ICHIGO SI.. ES MIO...!**

** ICHIRUKI LA MEJOR PAREJA EN ANIME

** / - ESO SIGNIFICA RECUERDOS

* * *

Las tenues y delgadas luces solares despertaban a una morena de su largo sueño, ese gesto de calor le hizo saber que detrás de ella se encontraba Inglaterra con sus largas y escandalosas lluvias, y no sólo eso, también quedaba Kaien su "esposo" u oportunista como ya le había apodado.¿Como fue que se dejó enredar entre sus brazos, se emborrachaba de pasión pero al fin y al cabo pasión. Se sentía tan cansada, la noche anterior había gritado tanto que su voz la desconocía, él le había engañado?Ahora regresaba a Japón; su viejo hogar. Aún recordaba el día en que se escapó de la enorme mansión Kuchiki dejando a su madre llorando y a su padre maldiciendo el día en que vino al mundo; ya habían pasado demasiados años de eso, Acaso su padre la podría perdonar después de tanto tiempo? No, un hombre como Byakuya Kuchiki no perdona fácilmente.

Bajó del taxi con sólo una maleta de mano decidida a enfrentar el pasado que dejó, su corazón salió desbocado a un amor que le prometía de másFrente a ella la misma mansión blanca se extendía por las tranquilas calles de karakura, no había cambiado n nada, excepto por los rosales que ya no tenían rosas de color rojo, ahora unas rosas blancas embellecían mas aquel lugar. Suspiro por segunda vez y puso una mano sobre la enorme puerta color carmesí, un hueco se le hacia en el estomago al pensar en su padre, abrió la puerta decidida a enfrentarlo.

-Buenos días en que...

Un hombre de cabellos rojizos se quedo petrificado al ver tal imagen frente a el, la delgada y bella señorita Kuchiki estaba de vuelta, su aspecto no era el mejor y menos con ese vestido negro que para nada le beneficiaba a su pálida piel, su cabello ya no era corto, le llegaba al ras de la cintura haciéndola parecer mas joven, mas, angelical.

-Hola Renji. -musitó.

-Se-señorita Kuchiki. -balbuceo al no creerse lo que pasaba.

-Están mis padres?

-Cla-claro que si. -se sentía un imbecil al no poder hablar bien.

-Puedes decirles que bajen, pero, no les digas quien les busca.

-Como ordene señorita, quiere algo de tomar?

-No gracias.

-De acuerdo, en un momento bajan.

Salio disparado hacia las escaleras, Rukia ni siquiera pensó en lo guapo que se había puesto, ni pensó en aquellos días en el que el era su mejor amigo, debía contarles a sus padres toda la verdad y eso la hacia palidecer.

* * *

En la misma ciudad, karakura, un joven de cabellos naranjas corría por las calles tratando de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, había tenido una noche cansada y no durmió mucho pero debía trabajar todo lo que pudiera.

Entro de golpe en aquel famoso bar llamado "espada" que ,como casi todo, era un negocio de la gran familia Kuchiki.

-Buenos días Kurosaki. -resoplò

Un hombre alto de cabellos cafés saludaba al pelinaranjo estando sentado en la barra del bar bebiendo una copa.

-Hola Aizen, como supiste que era yo cuando estas de espaldas? -pregunto extrañado.

-Llegas tarde como siempre y entras haciendo escándalo. -admitió.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, debo ir a ser mi trabajo. -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Espera. -sentencio.

-Que pasa?

-Tuviste problemas ayer con un comensal no?

-Bueno, la verdad...

-Dime si o no.

-Si. -confeso.

-Es la quinta pelea de este mes Kurosaki.

-Pero este imbecil me provoco.

-Igual que los otros cuatro? -Musito teniendo aun a sus espaldas al acusado

-si.

-Kurosaki, tienes faltas, retrasos, peleas y no solo con los comensales, si no también con los mismos empleados.

-Disculpe no volverá a pasar.

-Y de eso estoy seguro.

Arrojo un folder amarillo a la barra de modo que el pelinaranja lo viera, Ichigo, sabiendo lo que era se acerco y lo tomo, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida.

-Ichigo, sabes que eres indispensable para mi, eres mesero y mi cantante, eres eficiente pero estos problemas lo echan todo a perder debes pensar que tu...

-Ya me había despedido no?- no dejo que terminara de hablar, estaba muy molesto, ese no era un buen día para él

-Que le dirás a tu hija? le dirás que te quedaste sin trabajo?

-eso es algo que a usted no le interesa, yo le diré lo que yo quiera a mi hija.

-Por ella te he aguantado mucho pero todo tiene un límite.

-Se sobre limites Aizen, y no me detendré por esto, no por ella.

Salio azotando la puerta de aquel bar, de nuevo estaba perdido, al menos aun tenia sus presentaciones en "alitas de pollo" dio una hojeada a su curriculum y recordó su pasado...

/

-Parece ser, que este es el adiós.

-Si,-dijo indiferente- eso parece.

El sol penetraba en la acera dando su fuerte resplandor por las calles y las personas que se dirigían a la estación de trenes, ellos, al contrario de todos, estaban protegidos por la frescura de un árbol pero, apenas percibían que el mundo seguía rodando, no había nadie más en ese preciso momento, solo estaban los dos consumiendo un amor que , estaban seguros nunca se materializaría.

-Antes de irme, quiero decirte algo, mas bien, es una promesa que quiero que me hagas.

Ichigo sentía que el corazón pronto le saldría del corazón, quería decirle cuanto la amaba y que lo esperara hasta su regreso y entonces si, su relación seria más sería y con el tiempo… pues… bueno, el tiempo diría.  
Los ojos violetas de Rukia que desde el inicio no se detenían ante los de kurosaki casi salían de sus orbitas ante la petición de dicho peli naranja ¿seria posible que él sintiera lo mismo que ella?

-No dejes de escribir, no permitas que… -busco las palabras correctas- el bastardo de tu padre intente alejarte de todo lo que amas.  
-No dejare de escribir –vaya, que irónico, ahora mismo lo que mas amaba se estaba alejando, y su padre no tenia nada que ver en el asunto.  
-Promételo.  
Dijo su ya muy autoritario amigo, siempre así, de  
protector, como si… "claro, eso soy para ti ¿no? Ichigo, soy solo una pequeña hermana para ti.

-Lo prometo, idiota.

Le dedico una sonrisa, esa que le robaba el aliento,  
pero, aquella sonrisa no llenaba sus ojos cafés, ese desierto claro parecía tan seco, tan vacío y sin lleno de vida, no parecía que realmente quisiera irse de aquel lugar, quería detenerle, pero sus sueños  
estaban en una balanza peligrosa…

-Cuídate mucho Rukia.

-Igualmente.

-Adiós.

/

Paso una mano por su alborotado y naranja cabello, a pesar de que el invierno se avecinaba, sentía calor,  
deshizo su roja corbata y desabrocho los negros botones de su chaleco, "por que precisamente hoy pienso en ti" pensó, ya había dejado ese tema en el pasado, no le gustaba recordarlo, simplemente no se lo permitía.

Y las imágenes de aquella zorra le vinieron a la mente, Rukia era tan distinta a ella, pero, el se "enamoro"  
por así decirlo de Senna por su parecido… "¿cual parecido? Lo único similar que tenían era el cabello negro"  
se dijo así mismo. Una vez se deshizo de esa puta se fue directo con Rukia, a buscarla, a decirle lo que le había pasado pero…

-Se fue apenas unos meses te fuiste a Estados Unidos, no sé dónde está-  
Dijo una triste Hisana-san.

Suspiro en desaliento y llamo a la única persona que podría ayudarle, el único amigo de verdad que tenia desde hace años.

-Bueno Uryuu? Necesito tu ayuda. –resoplo Ichigo desde el teléfono.

-Otra vez estas en la cárcel? –dijo airado- no puedo creerlo, y tan temprano?

-¡No seas imbécil !

-Entonces que ha ocurrido?

-Solo quería saber que presentaciones tengo para esta semana- mintió-

-Bueno veras –pensó un instante – la feria juvenil quiere tres noches y no diez como pediste y "alitas de pollo" cancelo.

-Que?! Cancelo?!

-Si eso dije idiota.

-Mierda, alguien mas?

-Conoces a Yoruhichi?

-No, y si es una ex amante dile que estoy muerto.

Este muerto, y este no, no es una ex amante.

-Déjate de bromas. –dijo muy enojado

-Bueno, es la cantante pop mas famosa del momento, incluso mas famosa que Laddy Ga Ga y Madona juntas. –reprimió una carcajada

-Y?... -bufó

-A quien crees que adora?

-Al dinero, yo al menos lo amo.

-Idiota, te adora a ti? –supo los ojos en blanco queriendo matar a Kurosaki

-Por que? Seguro que no es una ex? –dijo en desagrado.

-No lo se, y no es una ex, pero quiere cantar contigo.

-Dime los pros y los contras.

-Los pros es éxito, fama y dinero.

-Los contras?

-No importa lo que hagas eres un asco.

-Éxito, dinero, fama versus doy asco, creo que lo pensare…

-No hay tiempo de penar, te quiere ver esta noche y como hoy trabajas doble turno…

-Acepta la propuesta –lo interrumpió-

-Y tu trabajo?

-Tú obedece y ya –dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Te corrieron verdad? –dijo casi en susurro

-No.

-Deja de mentir, Aizen es un muy buen amigo del señor Kurosaki, el te acepto por que el lo obligo a aceptarte y…

-Eres un idiota, el me acepto por mis capacidades, yo no dependo de nadie.

-Y por qué te ha aguantado tantos años? No creo que sea por la gran amistad que tienes tú con Aizen. –hubo un profundo silencio de parte de Ichigo- Dime que le dirás a Mizuki?

-Nada, a ver que le invento.

-Deberías darte cuenta que ya no es una niña Ichigo, ella es muy inteligente.

-Es algo que me lo repito a diario Uryuu, ella crece muy rápido y … me lastima.

-Suerte en tus decisiones, sabes que te apoyare en todo, aun que estés mal, pero te apoyare.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-A que hora nos vemos con la tipa?

-Es a las 8.00 pero yo paso por ti.

-Esta bien bye.

* * *

BUENO HASTA AQUI LE DEJO... GRACIAS PÒR LEERME Y DEJEN UN REVIEW PARA QUE ME DIGAN SI SIGO CON LA HISTORIA.. O ME DEPRIMIRE OTRA VEZ... OK NO.. PERO... GRACIAS **QUE LA FUERZA ICHIRUKI LOS ACOMPAÑE **


	2. MIS CABELLOS CORTOS

ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA... SE ACTUALIZARRA PRONTO ASI QUE NO VAYAN A PENSAR QUE LA DEJARE A MEDIAS.. NO ME GUSTA DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI... MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A ...

KATTY KAWAII ((ARIGATO NEE-CHAN POR LEERME TE QUIERO UN MONTON))

ALEXHA (( AQUI LA CONTI ESPERO TE GUSTE))

EMMANUEL TIRSO... (( GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS.. ESPERO Y NO DEFRAUDARTE))

Y LOS QUE ME LEEN PERO NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS ARIGATO GOZAIMAS POR LEERME .. TOMARSE SU TIEMPESITO Y LEER MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS ICHIRUKI

* * *

El sonido de las pisadas por las escaleras hizo aumentar el sudor en las manos de cierta morena, el hueco en su estómago se acrecentó al ver a su madre y a su padre parados frente a ella, palidecidos tanto o más que ella, rápidamente se levantó del sillón y dejo su bolso a un lado, los nervios le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir abrió ligeramente los labios para pedirle perdón a sus papas cuando se topo con un delgado cuerpo que ya le abrazaba y lloraba sin consuelo,  
su madre estaba tan feliz de volver a verle, hundió su rostro en el cuello de Hisana-san  
y se dispuso a llorar.

-Mi hija, mi amada Rukia –sollozo

-Perdóname

Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de Rukia y se consoló en las tiernas caricias que su madre le daba.

-Calla mi niña todo esta bien-

-N-no mamá, debo, debo decirte tantas cosas…

-ya escuchaste a tu madre, todo está bien-

La voz fría de un hombre la hizo regresar a la realidad, una voz que temía escuchar. Su padre Byakuya le dijo que todo estaba bien. Se aparto un poco del abrazo de su madre para mirar de reojo a su padre quien estaba demasiado cerca de ellas.

-Papa, yo... –dijo temerosa.

-Desde el momento en que decidiste regresar todo el pasado ya no tiene valor, eres bienvenida a esta tu casa, hija.

Al escuchar esas palabras del más frío y calculador Byakuya no pudo evitar abrazarle y llorar como nunca, por primera vez en su vida sintió cuan calido y protector era.  
Byakuya la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Se instaló en su antiguo cuarto, su madre le acompaño a su antiguo cuarto, todo seguía igual, las mismas pareces color vainilla, los miles de conejos regados por todo lugar, sus libros, sus cuadernos, sus dibujos, se sentía como regresar a tener 18 años y no los 25 que ya tenía.

La foto en una mesita de noche seguía igual a como la había dejado años atrás, ese cabello naranja se había borrado los cuatro primeros años de su vida como casada, pues se suponía que había encontrado a el hombre ideal, pero jamás le olvido, jamás le dejo de amar.

Era una noche de junio, las familias ricas y apoderadas del mundo, se habían reunido a la clásica fiesta que su padre Byakuya le hacía cada que cumplía años, pero, esta vez era distinta, cumplía 18 años  
y debía firmar la herencia y el poder que su padre le dejaría, dando por cierto que renunciaría a todos sus sueños, y no solo eso, también le estaba buscando esposo y habían unos cuantos candidatos como ese tal Ulquiorra, tipo pálido, alto, de ojos verdes y mirada que solo un controlador tenia.

Ella no soporto más aquella humillación e hizo toda una escena. Las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza,  
entre las erráticas gotas de lluvia y el bravo viento, aquella tempestad era peligrosa, todo estaba oscuro pues había corrido demasiado y se alejo mucho de la casa de la playa, pero aun así se sentía libre, sentía que si permanecía un minuto mas entre tanta hipocresía y narcisismo explotaría. Alejarse de todo eso era lo que más quería pero, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Dos hombres la vieron correr, y notaron la belleza de Rukia y trataron de abusar de ella, la morena, como pudo se defendió pero, eran demasiado fuertes, cuando iba a rendirse y esperar lo que pasara, un cabello naranja apareció, tenia miedo de que fueran mas hombres, pero, no era así, golpeo a los tipos y la defendió, la salvo de aquella muerte segura.

-Estas bien?

Aquella voz apenas se escucho entre tanto estruendo.

-si, estoy bien. –asintió confundida…

/

-Le estoy tan agradecida. –dijo amorosamente Hisana-san sacándola de sus recuerdos.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo de ello madre. -sonrio sarcasticamente

-Pero si el no te hubiera salvado, no te tendría ahora.

-Mamá, sabes… sabes algo de él?

-Regreso apenas un año de que tu te fuiste.

-Enserio? –Ichigo seguiría viviendo en karakura?

-Si y con su hermosa hija…

* * *

. –Papa..!

Una pequeña de seis años con ojos marrones cual miel y un cabello imposiblemente negro y corto hasta los hombros corrió hacia donde cierto joven de cabellos naranjas le esperaba ya con los brazos abiertos para darle la calidez de él.

. –Hola enana. –sonrió Ichigo

La pequeña no dejaba de sonreír y se lanzó con un saltito hacia los fuertes brazos de su padre que ya le esperaba con la misma sonrisa, la abrazo contra su cuerpo y relajo todo su cuerpo, toda tensión que tenia se esfumaba en cuanto podía oler el perfume de su hija, su Mizuki.  
Por su trabajo, Ichigo, nunca podía ir por ella, apenas la veía en la noche y cuando de verdad no podía verla se dormía junto a ella, esa pequeña era la razón de su vivir y su existir, no sabría que hacer si algún día la perdiera, la simple idea lo hizo dar un gruñido mental y reprobar aquella idea.

. –Qué bueno que has venido por mi papi.

. –De verdad estas feliz? –no se podía creer aquello.

. –Claro que si

Mizuki se separo de su papá y le acaricio el cabello y le sonrío, la pequeña (por suerte) no se parecía a Senna, si acaso se podría decir que saco su forma de desesperar a la gente, pero a Ichigo jamás le desesperaría su hija, era su todo y cualquier enojo que tenia le hacia reír a carcajadas, tenia su muy mal temperamento y al igual que el, no se dejaba de las personas, no se fijaba por sus complejos, era en cierta forma feliz.

. –Hoy no trabajaste. –le acuso.

. –No porque quería pasar un día con una enana y además hoy te  
quedaras con tu tía Yuzu

. –Vas a tener otra estúpida presentación?

. –Si. –le mintió y la bajo de sus brazos.

Ichigo le hizo parada al taxi mas próximo y en el camino su hija le iba contando todo lo que había pasado en su escuela, le contó como dejo a Ryuuji llorando como nena al ganarle en una batalla con katanas.

Ichigo se sentía orgulloso de su hija, pero a veces le preocupaba pues sabia que no tenia muchos amigos, y que en casa todo el día se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando, era una estudiante ejemplar, pero una vez le pregunto si quería ir a casa de alguna amiga y ella simplemente respondió "puedo estar sola, gracias"

Ella solitaria igual que él, le agradaba cuan ruda era y como alcanzaba sus objetivos pero, una vida sin amigos, sabia que era dura.

El resto del día lo pasaron viendo películas de acción y miedo, Ichigo no permitía que su hija viera películas románticas, de princesas o de cuentos de hadas, sus libros eran solo de grandes filósofos, matemáticos y físicos, nada que tuviera que ver con el amor era aceptado.

Cansada su hija de tanto reír y jugar con su padre, se durmió en sus brazos, Ichigo la contemplo y acaricio su negro cabello, pasando un poco de el detrás de su oreja, un rebelde mechón se interpuso en sus ojos y le recordó a Rukia, y por un momento pensó de como hubiese sido si ella fuera la madre de tan bello ángel, tal vez seria exactamente igual a como es ahora pero, unos brillantes ojos violetas inundarían ese desierto seco.

Suspiro melancólicamente al recordar lo repugnante que había sido su vida con Senna, los primeros meses de Mizuki, a ella jamás le importo su hija, incluso, se la vendió, le dio una fuerte cantidad de dinero quedándose prácticamente en la calle, por eso no tiene dinero, por eso tiene tantas y tantas deudas.

Su padre y Uryuu le perdonaron el dinero pero aun le debía a la disquera y al banco, ya habían pasado seis años y aun no terminaba de pagar y tal vez, jamás terminaría de pagarlo pero, todo eso lo valía. Las peleas, los desvelos, los empleos de doble turno… todo, todo era bien recibido pues su hija lo valía.

Sonrío al recordar aquella emoción de saber que seria padre, no amaba a la mujer que lo tendría pero, sintió miedo, pánico, y terror. Pero de algo estaba seguro, amaría a esa personita sin importar lo que fuera y de quien venia, no fue planeada ni esperada pero ya le amaba con intensidad.

El celular zumbo en la mesita de té, y lo hizo salir de sus malos recuerdos, se olvido por completo de la reunión, suspiro enojado y se levanto del viejo sillón con su hija en brazos, con una sola mano la mantuvo acunada a su cuerpo y con la otra tomo el endemoniado teléfono y contesto.

. –Bueno?

. –Ichigo, la cita es en dos horas, prefieres que valla por ti?

. –No –susurro –estaré en tu apartamento en treinta minutos, mi hija se durmió en mis brazos y Yuzu aún no llega.

. –Quieres que le marque por ti?

. –No, yo creo que ya no tarda. Nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al largo pasillo con paredes blancas y con algunas fotos de su pequeña. Entro a su rosado cuarto y delicadamente la acostó en su cama, le quito sus zapatos y la cubrió con una cobija, deposito un beso en su frente y la pequeña dijo…

. –Por que estas enojado con la que fue mi mamá?

Ichigo no se esperaba eso, aterrorizado trato de evadirlo.

. –De que hablas amor? Todo esta bien.

. –Hace rato dijiste "la zorra de tu madre" hablabas de mamá, no te gusta hablar de ella.

Se sintió acorralado, por que tenía que decir semejante estupidez frente a su hija, "mierda" pensó, aspiro fuertemente y se sentó junto a su hija que le miraba con unos ojos cansados.

. –Te prometo que platicaremos de ello pero cuando seas mayor.

. –Papá tengo seis, casi siete, ya no soy una niña.

. –Lo se, y eres muy inteligente y brillante.

. –De verdad quisiera saberlo.

Mizuki se tapo completamente con la cobija y le dio la espalda a su padre, ella le amaba tanto como él a ella, pero siempre se preguntó por qué su madre no estaba con ellos.

Ichigo se limito a besarle su cabecita y salio del cuarto, su hermana ya había llegado y ya se había sentado en el sillón con su computadora portátil haciendo su tarea, estudiaba como loca para ser doctora.

. –Hay comida en el refri Yuzu.

. –Gracias onii-chan. –le miro – estas bien? –dejo de teclear en el aparato

. –Si, solo que, Mizuki pregunto por Senna.

. –No es la primera vez, onii-chan, a mi casi siempre me pregunta y le digo que no se, que debería preguntarte, pero por lo que veo apenas se atrevió.

. –Me duele que lo haga.

. –No lo puedes evitar onii-chan, algún día tendrás que contárselo, sea como sea, y si un día a esa loca se le ocurre regresar y viene por ella?

. –Ella no tiene ningún derecho, y mas le vale que no se acerque o te juro que…

La palabra se quedo en el aire, la imagen de una Mizuki alejándose de el por esa zorra lo palideció.

. –Es mejor que se lo digas y no le mientas, porque si le mientes será peor todo.

. –Gracias Yuzu, debo irme.

. –Suerte onii-chan

* * *

En la mansion Kuchiki, cada integrante de aquella familia platicaba sobre lo sucedido.

. –Y por eso es que regresaste. –afirmo.

. –Si papá, tenia que contarles lo sucedido.

Byakuya quien se encontraba sentado en su despacho sentía que la sangre le corría hirviendo por su cuerpo, apretó sus dientes y frunció el seño hasta ya no mas poder, las dos mujeres que se encontraban frente a el le miraban sin ninguna emoción, pues no sabían que era lo que pasaba por esa inquisitoria mente.

. –Quieres seguir escribiendo?

Rukia no entendía nada, le acababa de contar a su padre su vida con Kaien y el solo le preguntaba aquello? Lanzo una mirada confundida a su madre quien le correspondió la misma.

. –Byakuya se mas claro por favor. –expetó Hisana.

. –Todo eso te paso por mi culpa, al no dejarte ser libre, al querer que hicieras y cumplieras con las normas y deberes de la familia Kuchiki, se que las podías haber cumplido, jamás te he subestimado eres inteligente y buena en los negocios, tu aprovechamiento académico siempre fue excelente pero, tu vida se basaba en libros, en absurdas historias de amor prohibido, y yo no lo podía permitir, nunca tendrías una vida cómoda escribiendo, vivirías de poco dinero, todos los lujos a los que estas acostumbrada se esfumarían y yo no lo podía permitir, una hija mía, una Kuchiki sin dinero, valla locura, pero, no serias tú si te digo que tomes mi lugar, te quiero aquí conmigo, pero de forma libre. Y si tú quieres seguir en tu carrera como escritora me dedicare a que estés con los mejores del mundo, hablare con Laini Taylor y ella te aceptara en seguida.

. –Hablas… enserio? –contesto sonrojada

. –Es totalmente cierto -musito de una forma fría como solo el podría hacerlo.

. –Byakuya, esto es increíble –Hisana estaba igual que su hija sonrojada y sonriente.

. –Pero hay una condición

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres se borro instantáneamente, Byakuya hizo su cara mas seria que pudo y cero los ojos y sus manos las poso en sus labios, teniendo los codos apoyados en el escritorio.  
Las dos callaron y el respondió ante el silencio

. –Tienes que visitarnos dos veces a la semana como mínimo.

Las dos sonrieron y Hisana se dirigió a los brazos se su esposo, el le devolvió el abrazo y la soltó pero aun tenían sus dedos entrelazados, le beso los nudillos y volvió hablar al ver que nadie decía nada.

. –Entonces, el trato esta consumado?

. –Si muchas gracias papá pero, antes de eso, quiero pasar una temporada aquí con ustedes.

. –esta es tu casa hija –dijo Hisana en forma maternal.

Rukia se levanto, le dedico una mirada a sus padres y se retiro, corrió a su cuarto y no aguanto mas y unas lagrimas se le escaparon, mordió su labio inferior reprimiendo un grito, el hombre que amaba, a quien jamás dejo de amar aun después que se caso con el imbécil de Kaien, tenia familia, fueron claras las palabras de Hisana al decirle que regreso con una bebé, el tenia una familia, lo sabia, sabia que tal vez para estas alturas el tendría familia pero aun su corazón le negaba aquello, quería buscarlo y decirle que lo amaba pero, no era capaz de romper una familia, no otra vez, no podía volver a quitarle a una mujer y a unos niños la felicidad y la protección de un padre.

Se deslizo su espalda por la puerta y abrazo sus rodillas quedando sentada, y volvió a llorar, estaba tan dispuesta a ir por él, pero las cosas no siempre son como se planean.

Corrió a su tocador y busco en cajón por cajón unas tijeras, las encontró y se volvió a mirar en el espejo, aquella mujer de cabellos largos y negros con un vestido blanco no era ella, era la imagen que Kaien quería de ella. "pareces niño con el cabello corto, pero linda" una vez le dijo Ichigo, se dispuso a cortarlo "mis cabellos cortos me recuerdan a ti, mis cabellos cortos me recuerdan a ti" se repetía mientras lo cada mechón caia.

Y ahí estaba, la misma Rukia de cuando se fue, pero con el cabello aun mas corto, apenas le tocaba los hombros, sonrío y se fue directo a bañar, estaba muy cansada y no sabia que le depararía la vida mañana, pero de algo estaba segura, quería ver por ultima vez a Ichigo, aunque fuera de lejos, pero quería verle para así poder decir adiós a todos esos sentimientos.

. -Te amo tanto Ichigo, pero... duele

* * *

y hasta aqui... gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios... ^^ lindo dia y VIVA EL ICHIRUKI...!


	3. - Ven aqui

. –Pensé nunca llegarías. –bufo Uryu esperándolo fuera de su casa

. –Ya deja de quejarte como una nena y vámonos. -respondio Ichigo de mala gana

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron hacia la cita con Yoruhichi.  
Al llegar al lugar varias personas entraban y salían del edificio, una mujer los detuvo a la entrada y Uryu dio su nombre y tras haber revisado su nombre en la lista le dio libre acceso.  
Una morena de cabellos morados, de tal vez treinta y muchos cuarenta y pocos con un muy buen cuerpo se aproximaban hacia ellos, moviendo las caderas de una forma peligrosa.

. –Muy buenas noches. –dijo Uryu un tanto sonrojado y tendiéndole la mano a tan voluptuosa mujer.

. –Tú eres el manager de Ichigo no?

. –Si así es… –se dio por eludido al instante y dio paso para que el peli naranjo hablara.

. –Hola Ichigo. –dijo muy animosamente.

. –Hola Yoruhichi. –tras notar el interés en su voz contesto desinteresadamente.

. –Es para mí un placer conocerte.

. –El placer es mío. –respondió cortésmente

. –Tú famosa canción "your love" salvo mi matrimonio con Urahara.

. –Me alegra saber que sirvió de algo.

. –Y en agradecimiento quiero que escribas una canción para mí, la presentaremos juntos en el gran auditorio de Karakura tras mi regreso de Francia y después la cantaremos en mi tour por el mundo entero

. –Valla, enserio? –aun no se lo podía creer.

. –La canción se llamara "Camino de vuelta al amor" título del último libro que leí es de Kuchiki Rukia.

. –Kuchiki? –pregunto extrañado.

. –Si, la hija del gran empresario y dueño de la ciudad de Karakura, Byakuya Kuchiki.

. –Vaya, no sabía que ella escribía.

. –Es que la conoces?

. –No, no… –desaprobó. – bueno, como no conocerla es la hija mimada de Byakuya.

. –Pensé que la conocías . –frunció los labios. –quiero un autógrafo y hoy en la mañana la vi en el aeropuerto y es una grosera.

. –En el aeropuerto?

. –Si, ella regreso a la ciudad que le vio nacer.

Por un instante Ichigo sintió que el suelo le faltaba, se sostuvo del hombro de su amigo quien lo miraba desconcertado, Ichigo pestañeaba tratando de así acomodar sus ideas pero se sumió en un recuerdo profundo, el día en que le dijo adiós, su respiración se volvió agitada y la vista se le nublo un poco, comenzaba a sudar, presiono su frente con su mano y respiro hondo.

. –Vaya, la niña mimada regreso. .suspiro profundamente

. –Pero ese no es el punto, Dime si puedes hacer la canción

. –Pues… yo… sí, sí puedo…- dijo abrumado por la noticia.

. –Muy bien porque la quiero para el viernes.

. –Este viernes? –los ojos casi le salen de sus orbitas.

. –Así es. –contesto moviendo las caderas por la música de fondo.

. –Pero…

. –Si no puedes, está perfecto, otros diez cantantes fracasados están  
escribiendo la canción.

"Cantantes fracasados?" se dijo internamente Ichigo haciendo que olvidara por completo a Rukia y su alma acecina estaba preparada, cosas como esas era lo que los borrachos le decían, por eso tantas peleas con las personas, el alguna vez fue famoso, apenas duro un año aquella fama, pues tuvo demasiados errores en su vida.  
No se podía creer lo que ella le dijo.

. –no te preocupes está bien. –respondió rápidamente Uryuu - para el viernes esta la canción.

Uryuu le dedico una mirada inquisitoria a Ichigo mientras el miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Yoruhichi, esta entendiéndolo agrego otra provocación al asunto.

. –No lo veas como una competencia Ichigo, si esta en el destino que tomes el camino, así será.

Y así sin más se fue dejando a los amigos confundidos ante tal locura que dijo.

Salieron del lugar y caminaban por las tenues y espectaculares calles de Karakura, esa ciudad estaba en su mejor época, la economía crecía por todos los derredores, se podría decir que era ya tan famosa como Tokio, "vaya que Byakuya sabe administrar" pensó Uryuu.

. –Está loca esa imbécil?! . –grito un exasperado Ichigo.

. –Probablemente. –respondió el peli azul acomodándose los lentes y dando por hecho su teoría.

. –Y que mierda es eso de que Rukia regreso? Crees que este mintiendo? quisiera encontrar la posibilidad de que fuese una vil mentira.

. –Lo dudo, hoy vi a muchos carros de la prensa ir directo a la mansión,  
así que tal vez...

. –No puede ser. –suspiro cerró los ojos y se detuvo en seco.

. –La iras a ver? . –se detuvo igual que su amigo.

. –Por supuesto que no. –abrió los ojos de golpe.

. –Ella es el amor de tu vida. –dijo seriamente.

. –Olvidemos el tema quieres? –frunció aun más el seño y se encamino

. –Y harás la canción? –le seguía a espaldas de él

. –Sabes que no compongo desde que la zorra se largo, no la amaba pero al menos me daba motivos… muchos ,muchos motivos…

. –Entonces definitivamente le deberías pedir ayuda a Rukia

. –Por qué tanta insistencia en que la busque?

. –Por que tus ojos se iluminaron como de un perro hambriento viendo un  
pedazo de comida cuando mencionaron su regreso, porque tu vida ha sido una desgracia y porque aun la amas…

. –Deja de decir estupideces, nos vemos después, tengo mucho trabajo.

A decir verdad prefería una larga y tediosa plática con su ex jefe Aizen a tener que hablar de sus sentimientos. Aunque siendo honestos, la idea de que la podía volver a ver hizo que su corazón se acelerara de cero a mil kilómetros por hora.  
Pero la incógnita paseaba por su mente, ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? Y lo más importante, que tal si tenía hijos, esposo, una familia, no… así nunca le podría decir lo que sentía, lo que ha guardado desde que la vio durante todos estos años.

Llego a su apartamento, su hermana se esfumo en cuanto llego, ya pasaban de las 10:00 y aun tenía demasiada tarea, resignado a volver a la realidad preparo una taza da te. Se quito sus zapatos se acomodo en su viejo piano que estaba en el centro de la casa, dejo descansar su taza de café sobre el piano, se acomodo y comenzó a tocar algunas notas al azar, para después recordar la última canción que le escribió a Rukia..."your love" ** ((trad:: tu amor))

Y con su tenue voz canto…

"Yo no quería ir,mirar atrás y verte, pero eres una droga, a la que soy adicto, y cuando camino por esta calle, y siento este frio, me parece ver tu rostro, ¿aun vienes aquí?...

Se detuvo, esos recuerdos eran lo suficientemente dolorosos como para seguir, su voz se quebraba dejo caer sus codos sobre el teclado y hundió su rostro en las manos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las retenía.

. –Estas de regreso. –murmuro.

Le parecía imposible e irreal, tantas noches no durmió por pensar en ella, en preguntarse si aún vivía, como se encontraba y si ella pensaba en él… vaya, que estúpida conclusión.

Cerro sus ojos por un instante y recordó sus cabellos, sus rosados labios,  
su seño fruncido y su pequeño cuerpo sensual, su penetrante perfume; ese aroma a melocotón era tan único y especial, pero no tanto como ella.

Se incorporo de nuevo y tecleo la canción sin llegar a articular ninguna palabra de la boca su corazón cantaba para ella…

La presión del trabajo, las preguntas de su hija, la llegada de Rukia a la ciudad, la posibilidad de que tuviera familia y sus frustraciones se acumulaban en él.

"Deberías decirle a Rukia que te ayude"

Esas fueron las palabras de su amigo y sí… iba a verla? Así definitivamente calmaría su abrumado y confundido corazón… E iría solo con el pretexto de la odiosa canción.

. –Mierda, Rukia, como sacarte de mi mente?

Trato de relajarse, experimentaba un deseo de correr a la salida, tomar un taxi y golpear la puerta de la mansión, esperar y ella saliera y besarla con pasión, soltó una pequeña e irónica risita , bebió todo su café y en el inicio de esa desesperación se hallaban las notas de la nueva melodía.

* * *

De nuevo la luz del sol golpeaba en su pálido rostro, se suponía que el invierno estaba por llegar, pero el sol de Karakura siempre ha sido cálido incluso en esas temporadas.  
Aun se preguntaba cómo pudo cambiar esta bella ciudad por la tierra británica.  
Se levanto en un bostezo estirando su delgado y pequeño cuerpo.

. –Buenos días hija como… kyaaaa…..!

El grito de su madre la hizo saltar de la cama y hallarse frente a ella en un segundo, la mirada horrorizada de su madre la hizo estar alerta ante cualquier situación.

. –Que pasa mamá?

. –Tú hermoso cabello. –contesto ahogando otro grito.

. –Ah. –contesto indiferente, calmando todo su instinto de protección, y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama.

. –Y solo dirás eso?. –pregunto enojada, estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

. –Mamá, en Londres era la moda, aquí no, sabes que me gusta estar a la moda. –tenia que inventar algo, su madre era como un detective preguntando cualquier cosa y no descansar hasta saber una respuesta.

. –Te veías más hermosa con ese cabello. –hizo un puchero cosa que hizo reír a Rukia.

. –Madre, ya soy mayor, casi tengo 30 años, por Dios.

Lentamente su madre se acerco a ella, Rukia se dejo caer sentada en la cama.

. –Has crecido demasiado. –le paso el rebelde mechón que se interponía en sus violetas ojos detrás de su oreja.

. –Lo sé mamá, soy una vieja.

. –Hija, si no es por molestar, en tu matrimonio nunca pensaste tener hijos?

Valla manera de cortar el momento, la morena dirigió su mirada a otro sitio que no fueran los ojos de su mamá, sentía que las lágrimas brotarían pronto y su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero no era de pena, era de enojo. Hisana comprendió la actitud de su hija, ella solía actuar así cuando algo le incomodaba.

. –Lo entiendo. –resoplo al no encontrar respuesta de su heredera. –tu padre nos espera para desayunar, apresúrate.

Salió de aquel cuarto no sin antes besarle la frente y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza.

Esa era una de las razones por las que ya no estaba con Kaien, recordó aquellas múltiples peleas por que su caprichoso marido quería hijos, las miles de visitas al doctor, las noches con un mar de lagrimas en sus ojos, el estrés y como ponía su vida en riesgo con tanto medicamento y todo para que…

"no me sirves para nada si no te embarazas pronto"

Las crueles palabras de ese imbécil, inconscientemente paso una de sus manos hacia su vientre, sintiendo lo plano que estaba y que jamás crecería, todos los doctores decían lo mismo, jamás podría tener hijos.  
Detuvo las lagrimas y se dirigió a su closet, tomo unos jeans una playera negra y unos converse igualmente negros, se peino el cabello y salió directo hacia donde sus padres le esperaban, se vistió informal pues no saldría a ningún lado, se quedaría todo el día en casa.

Bajo a prisa al escuchar que la gran puerta de entrada se abrió, pensó que sus padres habían decidido desayunar en el patio y no era mala idea pero la sorpresa la abrazo al casi caer de las escaleras.

. –Rukia?

El peli naranja no lo podía creer la tenia frente a sus ojos por accidente.

. –Ichigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida había aparecido así de la nada, sus ojos de noche violácea reconoció con alegría aquel desierto seco y soleado.  
Se incorporo quedando ella a un escalón de altura, dando así directa la mirada del uno al otro.

Los corazones locos y destrozados de ambos pronto se llenaban de vida, como si les dieran agua para poder vivir un poco más, las respiraciones parecían un imán que los atraía al otro, como la luna al mar, así de poderosa era, se sentía irreal, como si no fuera de humanos aquel reconocimiento de almas.

. –Buenos días Kurosaki.

Al otro lado de la estancia la pareja Kuchiki los miraba, miraron hacia ellos e Ichigo rápidamente soltó el brazo de Rukia, hasta entonces se dio cuenta la pelinegra que hubo contacto físico en ese bello encuentro.

. –Buenos días papá. –musito la morena

. –Que tal Byakuya. –soltó un saludo informal. –Como esta Señora Kuchiki.

. –Buen día hijo. –contesto maternalmente Hisana-san quien tomaba con  
fuerza el brazo de su esposo.

. –Me parece saber a qué has venido, Kurosaki Ichigo

. –Byakuya, no vengo por lo del trabajo, bueno si, pero es con Rukia que quiero hablar de ello.

Los tres miraron a la pequeña morena ocasionándole un enorme sonrojo.

. –A… mí…?

. –Oh existe acaso otra Rukia aquí? –dijo en tono burlón.

Eso encendió una chispa de enojo en ella y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.  
Hisana soltó una risita, era lo mismo cuando eran más jóvenes, Byakuya a quien no le agradaba nada de eso frunció el seño en un grado que sus ojos casi no se percibían, le purgaba que ese chiquillo estuviera cerca de ella, y más que su hija le correspondiera a sus artimañas para acercársele, él sabía a la perfección que a su hija le gustaba y que a él le gustaba ella, era lógica aquella situación pero jamás la aceptaría.

. –Y que es lo que quieres con mi hija?

Su voz hizo eco en la mansión, siempre esa voz autoritaria resonaba en los oídos de todos, era casi perceptible que no le agradaba para nada aquel repentino encuentro.

. –Eso es algo que discutiré con ella y no contigo. –le regreso las palabras de una forma cínica haciendo hervir aun más la sangre del líder de los Kuchiki.

. –Vamos al despacho de mi padre.

De un salto bajo las escaleras, sabía cómo terminarían los dos sì discutían y no quería golpear a los dos por ser tan brutos. Ichigo dejando que ella tomara ventaja le siguió a sus espaldas dedicándole una sonrisa a la madre de Rukia y una fría mirada a Byakuya.  
Sintiendo Byakuya que algo le carcomía en el interior, apretó los labios e iba a seguirles pero Hisana no lo permitió.

. –Dijiste que le darías libertad.

. –Si, pero no con ese chiquillo.

. –Déjala son solo amigos.

. –Pues al parecer el no busca eso.

Entraron al despacho Rukia le dio el paso a Ichigo quien venía tras de ella, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargo en ella, y así admiro un poco mas aquel enorme cuerpo, vestía unos vaqueros viejos y gastados, una camisa negra y unos converse negros deslavados admiro su espalda ancha, sus brazos bien formados y así encerrados su aroma era más concentrado, el jamás ha usado perfume, su aroma ha sido exquisitamente natural. Se quedo recargada así mirándole. Ichigo pasó una mano en el bolso de su pantalón y la otra por su delgado cabello, trataba de acomodar las palabras que le diría, le diría que la amaba…

. –Y bien Ichigo, que me querías decir.

Se lleno de valor en ser la primera en hablar pues un silencio los envolvía y enloquecía.

. –Necesito escribir una canción sobre tu libro "camino de vuelta al amor". –Se giro a verle y ella se asusto un poco.

. –Y porque de mi libro? –pregunto pasando a un lado de él y de nuevo dándole la espalda.

. –Conoces a Yoruhichi?

. –No.

. –Bueno, es una cantante del momento, estilo pop, loca y hentai. Es muy famosa y quiere que le escriba una canción con el nombre de tu libro.

. –De acuerdo y para cuando es?

. –Para el viernes.

. –Este viernes?!

Se giro bruscamente y fue que se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba demasiado  
cerca de ella.

. –Si. –sonrió.

. –Valla, si que está loca. –admitió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

. –Pero.. Dime, si podrás?

. –De acuerdo, solo porque es de mi libro y esto traerá fama.

. –Sabía que no te negarías.

. –Y porque me lo pediste a mi?

. –Por que es de tu libro, tú lo conoces a la perfección y no creo poder  
leer un libro en un día y escribir la canción en seis. Y por que eres brillante.

. –Gracias. –se sonrojo

. –No gracias a ti por cumplir tú promesa. –se mordió el labio inferior por el nerviosismo.

. –Mi promesa?

. –Que nunca dejarias de escribir...

. –Jamas lo olvide...

. –Está bien. –suspiro. –me voy, y gracias de nuevo. -estaba retrosediendo cuando Rukia le dijo..

. –Te acompaño a la salida.

. –Espera… -se detuvieron mirandose fijamente.

Ichigo medito las cosas y miro un instante el piso acomodando sus ideas, no, jamás le podría decir lo que sentía, no estaba preparado para otra relación u otra ruptura y menos si es con ella, ella era la segunda persona en el mundo que lo podría destruir.

. –Que sucede?

. –Mierda. –la miro a los ojos.- ven.

Y la abrazo torpemente con un brazo hundiendo su nariz en el azabache cabello, respirando hondamente su perfume, ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo con fuerza dejando irse en ese momento, ya después pelearía con su otro yo y se reclamaría el porqué se había dejado hacer como quiso.

Ichigo al notar el abrazo que su enana le daba la abrazo con ambos brazos aprisionándola más a sí.

. –Ichigo.

. –Cállate enana, déjame así, estoy contento de verte, de saber que estas bien, no sabes cómo me tenias preocupado, a mí, a Renji, a tus padres.

. –Lo sé y me odio por ello.

. –Al menos tú si lograste tu sueño.

. –No lo logre, soy un fracaso.

. –Entonces los dos somos unos idiotas.

. –Tú eres el idiota.

Sonrieron como unos estúpidos enamorados, se soltaron y se volvieron a mirar ella le dio un puñetazo ligero en el pecho y él le acaricio el cabello a modo de despeinarla.

Sí , la vida de nuevo les sonreía y les daba esperanzas a un nuevo futuro, pero no todo está escrito y el pasado regresa cuando menos se le necesita.

Se miraban alegremente, parecía que por un instante se había subyugado todo mal recuerdo del pasado, ahora miraban había un presente que les prometía para más.

Rukia tomando la iniciativa, se dirigía hacia la salida donde sus padres esperaban ansiosos a que salieran.

. – ¿Y bien? –pregunto Byakuya.

. –Papá, voy a ayudar a Ichigo en un proyecto que tiene ,regreso más tarde.

. – ¿No desayunaras? -pregunto queriendo detener a su hija

. –Ichigo ya me ofreció el desayuno papá gracias.

Pasaron de largo hacia la pareja millonaria, Byakuya no lo podía creer, de nuevo ese chiquillo la alejaban de él, no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya se iba.

El pelinaranja sonrío internamente ante la nueva actitud de Rukia hacia su padre, sabía que la pequeña morena era de un carácter fuerte pero nunca lo había mostrado a su padre, no frente de él.

. –Espérame aquí, voy por mi chamarra y mi bolso ok. –le ordeno a Ichigo quien como no quiere la cosa, sonrió aun más esperándola en la base de las escaleras.

Fue cuando el mayor de los Kuchiki se lanzo furioso hacia él.

. –Que es lo que quieres con mi hija? No acaso fue suficiente el haberte dado trabajo en uno de mis mejores restaurantes? –recrimino entre dientes forcejeando con Hisana.

. –Y créeme Byakuya, lo agradezco pero yo también tengo que buscar trabajo por mi cuenta.

. –Sí, pero no respaldándote de mi hija.

. –No me respaldo en ella, simplemente es una oportunidad que se nos ha dado a ambos, para que yo siga con mi carrera y ella con la suya.

. –yo puedo hacer que su carrera sea la más exitosa del mundo y tú que comas tierra del suelo.

. –Byakuya por favor ¡!. –grito Hisana demasiado enojada por lo que su esposo dijo.

. –No se preocupe señora Kuchiki, su marido aun no entiende que no puede controlar a las personas, porque dígame, acaso Rukia se fue por que usted no le daba dinero? No ella se fue por que usted no la dejaba ser.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Byakuya estaba a punto de tomar al muchacho de la camisa y sacarlo a patadas de su casa pero una voz los hizo tranquilizarse.

. –Pueden dejar de pelear? Papá tu dijiste que me darías libertad, y tu Ichigo deja de ser tan prepotente, te ayudo solo porque eres un viejo amigo y ya, fin de la historia.

Miraba a los dos con recelo mientras Byakuya reprimía su furia e Ichigo sus ganas de sacarle la lengua a Byakuya.

. –Byakuya, vamos a desayunar…

Hisana le jalo del brazo y lo llevo a rastras al comedor, Rukia por su parte dedico la mirada más furiosa ha Ichigo se puso su chamarra rosa y se colgó su económico bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, Ichigo de nuevo le seguía como un perro tras su dueño. Rukia sonrío al imaginarlo con una cola ladeando de un lado a otro y sus enormes orejas levantadas con la lengua de fuera esperando por comida.

. –Tienes carro? -pregunto la pelinegra

. –No.

. –Bien. –Renji se encontraba en la entrada. –Renji!... tráeme el carro de  
mi padre.

. –Si señorita.

Y como un huracán Renji corrió hasta el volvo gris plateado del señor Byakuya y lo dejo frente aquella peculiar pareja, bajo el cristal para así poder hablar con la pequeña morena.

. –Señorita no gusta que la lleve?

. –No Renji, no sé a qué hora vuelva a casa y es mejor que estés al servicio de mi padre y cuantas veces debo decirte que soy Rukia y no señorita.

. –Si Renji no ves que ya es una anciana?

El peli naranjo recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo doblar del dolor, Renji no soporto ver aquella escena y se soltó a reír.

. –Ustedes no cambian. –se seco una lagrimita

. –Anda Renji bájate tenemos prisa.

. –Si se… Rukia. –rectifico.

La morena se deslizo en el asiento del piloto mientras Ichigo en el de copiloto, los asientos piel color negro le daban cierta forma elegante a ese poderoso auto, olía bastante bien por dentro, una fragancia muy cara tal vez, pensó el pelinaranja, el no sabía de perfumes, jamás le ha gustado usar pero sabiendo de la familia en que venía todo aquello, era por confirmado la gran cantidad de ceros en el precio.

El trayecto a la casa de Ichigo se baso en la plática del camino hacia ella, los dos tenían curiosidad por saber la vida del otro pero no se atrevían, resultaba un tanto incomodo aquella cercanía, el nerviosismo era el nombre de la canción que estaba en el ambiente, pero se repelían para no mostrar sus sentimientos.

. –Aquí es.

Dijo Ichigo apuntando hacia un edificio color naranja pastel, una puerta de vidrio con marcos en color dorado, una serie de arbustos rodeaban la base de esta hasta la esquina, la elegancia se notaba, una elegancia de clase media, salieron del carro y un hombrecito de cabellos plateados que vestía el típico traje de un ballet parking se aproximo.

. –Buenos días Kurosaki.

Se detuvieron en la entrada y rápidamente Rukia saco las llaves para dárselas a Ichigo quien bajo la ventanilla pues el pequeño Toushiro Hitsugaya se acerco

. –Hola Toushiro, lleva el carro a mi lugar.

. –Soy Hitsugaya para ti. –frunció el seño y tomo las llaves enojado.

Rukia quería reír pero no le parecía apropiado, y menos con esa cara de enojado que el tipo se cargaba, salió del carro y con la seriedad más posible le cedió el carro, este entro y se alejo.

Kurosaki ahora era quien caminaba al frente y ella detrás de él. Entraron y los pasillos eran color dorado con una enorme lámpara circular de un tono blanco ; frente a ellos un hombre vestido de traje negro les esperaba, su tez era morena, era alto y fornido, con el cabello lleno de rizos igualmente cafés, no podía negar su sangre latina.

. –Hola Chad. –saludo levantando la mano

. –Hola Ichigo. –parecía que no tenia emociones respondió secamente.

. –Mira, Chad, ella es mi amiga Rukia, ella vendrá cuantas veces quiera, y si no estoy dale la llave de repuesto si?

. –Si está bien, buenos días señorita Rukia.

. –buenos días Chad. –le respondió con la misma igualdad, a pesar de que era igual de serio que el otro hombre este parecía agradarle un poco más, no se veía tan altanero como el pelos plateados.

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo y entraron al elevador, pulso el botón numero 4, salieron del elevador y no caminaron mucho, su casa estaba con el numero 15 y la puerta era negra.

. –Bien esta es mi casa.

Al entrar Rukia no pudo apretar la boca, salió por sí sola, era como una bodega de arte, varias pinturas adornaban las pálidas paredes blancas, en el centro de la casa un piano negro elegante y viejo descansaba teniendo más adelante una enorme ventana con vista a la ciudad, alrededor de ella, un juego de tres sillones, a su derecha un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas y a su izquierda otro pasillo pero este era en enorme con fotos de una bebé, Rukia se intereso en ella y se acerco a mira más de cerca, la bebé era blanca pero no tanto como ella, sus cabellos azabache le recordaba a los suyos y unos ojos color miel a cierto pelinaranja.

. –Puedes dejar las cosas donde gustes.

Se giro a verle, y vio que se estaba quitando el tenis y se dirigía a lo que suponía la cocina, obedeció a lo que él dijo y dejo la chamarra y el bolso en un sillón para luego sentirse atraída al piano, toco unas notas haciendo un Do Re Mi

. –Oye que haces! –dijo en un bruñido apenas perceptible.

Rukia lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada.

. –Qué?

. –No lo toques. –le aproximo un vaso con jugo de naranja.

. –Porque no? –tomo el vaso de jugo.

. –Porque no sabes de música. –le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso y se sentó  
frente el piano.

. –Y tu como sabes? –le dedico una mirada retadora cosa que a Ichigo le divirtió.

. –Tú solo escribes y ya , es lo único que sabes hacer. La música es lo más importante en el mundo.

Se burlo de su comentario y se inclino en el piano de una forma sensual y se mordió el labio, pronto la erección de Ichigo golpeaba furioso en sus pantalones, jamás había sentido tal cosa, al menos no así tan rápido, apenas la vio morderse el labio y ya quería poseerla, se acomodo en su silla y se deslizo un poco más atrás en el banco, como poniendo distancia.

. –La música es la atracción física, el sexo.

. –Wow

. –Y la letra es la esencia de la persona, su interior.

. –Lo del sexo lo entiendo.

. –Pervertido, -se incorporo y se dirigió al sillón donde sus cosas estaban

. –Tú lo mencionaste primero, no yo.

La observo detenidamente y acaricio con los ojos aquellas piernas, eran pequeñas sin duda pero no por eso dejaban de ser… "jugosas" sonrió internamente, había mejorado definitivamente, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, sus pequeños pero firmes pechos se levantaban y bajaban ante la respiración sumándole ese vientre plano y escurridizo que era apretado por unas cintura endiabladamente curva y esas caderas anchas dándole forma a su trasero despampanante y qué decir de esos ojos violetas que eran oscurecidos por unas pestañas negras, no había maquillaje en esas mejillas rosadas y su cabello corto era inquietante, quería descubrir y entrar en su piel.

. –Déjate ya de tonterías y ponte a trabajar. –dijo la pelinegra cruzando las piernas.

. –Está bien. –sonrió como quien está a punto de ganar en un juego de azar.

. –Muy bien, es una canción de Yoruhichi verdad?

. –Si.

. –Y que canta.

. –Lo que le de dinero.

. –Valla, que inspiración. –comento sarcástica.

. –De que habla tu libro Rukia.

. –Pues. –le dio otro traguito al jugo. –de un amor encontrado, perdido y vuelto a encontrar.

. –Me suena a equipaje. –dijo aburrido

. –Suena a hipocresía. –soltó en rabia

. –Tú lo has dicho.

Rukia volvió a mirar aquel cuadro

. –Nunca te dijeron que es de mala educación andar fisgoneando en casas ajenas?

. –Quien es ella? –no presto atención al comentario y señalo el cuadro con el dedo índice.

. –Ella es mi hija.

. –Tienes familia. –la alegría con lo que lo dijo no llego a llenar ni las palabras.

. –Ella es mi única familia.

Y en eso la puerta se abre y una pequeña con uniforme escolar azul seguido por un moño rojo en su cabello entra corriendo y gritando

. –Papá!

Ichigo alegre le tiende los brazos y espera ser abruptamente abrazado por la pequeñita. Tras de la niña una joven de tal vez veintitrés años llega con una mochila rosa en sus manos, era realmente guapa.

. –Enana.

La pequeña le abraza fuertemente y él le da besos en su pequeña cabeza lo que la hace sonreír aun más.

. –Buenos días.

Dice la joven acercándose a Rukia, ella rápidamente deja el vaso en el suelo y se levanta y saluda.

. –Buenos días.

. –Que pasó Yuzu, por que han regresado.

. –Su maestra no fue y ella quería verte.

. –Yuzu?... –pregunto aun sin creérselo la morena.

. –Si, y tu eres…

. –Ah perdón, Yuzu, ella es Rukia, te acuerdas? Rukia Kuchiki.

. –Wow, que sorpresa Rukia. –Yuzu le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

. –Estas tan grande. –dijo Rukia regresándole el beso. –cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

. –Sí, tenemos que tomar un café un día de estos y platicar.

. –Claro Yuzu.

. –Bueno onii-chan, que bueno que estas aquí, yo me voy debo ir a la escuela. Chao

Y así como entro de rápido, así desapareció tras la puerta.

. –Papi, quien es ella?

. –Mizuki. –le tomo de la mano, se levanto y se dirigieron hacia Rukia quien estaba algo sonrojada. –ella es Rukia, una vieja amiga.

. –Hola. –se oculto tras la pierna de su papá con mucha pena

. –Hola Mizuki.-saludo tiernamente Rukia.

Unas mejillas rosadas inundaron su rostro, Ichigo soltó una leve carcajada para después cargarla, se acerco mas a Rukia y la pequeña se dejo ver mejor.

. –Ella vendrá a la casa durante un tiempo, es por trabajo.

. –Se va a quedar? Le darás mi cuarto? –frunció el seño tal como lo hacía Kurosaki.

. –No amor, solo es por trabajo, anda ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte y a jugar, te llamo para que comas.

. –Si papi.

La bajo de sus brazos y la pequeña salió disparada a lo que era su cuarto. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Rukia se dirigió a su asiento.

. –Quieres de comer? –pregunto para hacer la platica

. –No gracias. Tienes una hija hermosa. –admitió

. –Gracias. –la miro a los ojos alegre.

. –Tiene tus ojos. –reconoció instantáneamente

. –Son los de su madre. –apretó la boca en matiz de incomodidad.

. –Y ella donde está? –trato de no ser tan impertinente.

. –Se fue.

. –Lo siento. –se acomodo en su asiento

. –No te preocupes enana, ella no hace falta en esta casa, así estamos bien aunque, ella me preocupa demasiado, sé que no tiene amigos, que le cuesta entablar conversación con las personas, y que es solitaria.

. –Ella es igual a su padre a fin de cuentas.

. –Quiero que ella sea mejor que yo, por eso no le aliento historias de amor o de príncipes, nada de ello, no quiero que crezca con la idea de que su principe vendra a despertarla de su sueño.

. –No soy quién para decirte cómo educar a tu hija pero si de algo se y muy bien es de los padres sobre protectores y si quieres que tu hija se aleje de ti por la poca confianza que le tienes adelante.

. –Me estás diciendo que estoy haciendo mal. –frunció el seño.

. –Solo te digo que veas a "Byakuya" y no cometas sus errores.

Enarco las cejas y saco de su bolso un cuaderno y una pluma plateada, él miro a la morena y reflexiono un poco y se dio cuenta de su error, se acomodo en su asiento y comenzó a tocar la melodía que la noche pasada escribió.

Rukia atenta escucho la melodía que el peli naranja dejaba fluir desde sus dedos, boquiabierta disfruto de la bella melodía, iba con paso seguro iniciando lento y a medida del desenlace incrementaba el ritmo.

. –Que te parece. –murmuro Ichigo.

Ella le miro y fue que se dio cuenta que tocaba la melodía con los ojos cerrados, daba la sensación que se la sabia de memoria, suspiro complaciente y murmuro igualmente.

. –Es perfecta.

. –La acabo de escribir anoche, una mujer la inspiro, habla de lo que sentí al saber de ella. Te gusta?

Rukia se quedo muda, que mujer podía ser la musa de tan bella melodía?

. –Es algo exquisito, da cierta sensación de luz y un lugar sin sombras… sombras!

. –Que dices?

. –"he tenido sombras sobre mi"

. –Es porque eres una enana.

. –No seas idiota, hablo de la canción. –y escribió la frase de la canción.

. –Bien vamos progresando.

. –Haber toca la melodía dejando tiempo del preludio.- Rukia se levanto y se acerco al piano.

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente quedaban cuatro días para entregar la canción y apenas tenían el inicio.

. –"he tenido una sombra sobre mi" "y con una zorra siempre me dormí"

. –Qué?

. –Tú lo escribiste.

. –No dice zorra, dice nube. –dijo molesta golpeándolo en la cabeza con su cuaderno

. –Pues aprende a escribir. –recrimino.

. –Idiota.

. –Enana

. –Poste de luz.

. –Gnomo.

. –Cállate.

. –Cállate tu.

Se insultaban pero en sus miradas la alegría desbordaba.

Ichigo tenía en claro que podía jugar con fuego, una parte de él le gustaba este encuentro; le gustaba que ella estuviera así a su lado divirtiéndose como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado. Pero siempre pondría una barrera entre ella y él, no habría nada más que amistad, ella no se merecía estar con un hombre que tenía demasiados fantasmas del pasado y claro con una hija de por medio, además sus múltiples deudas lo acorralaban. No, no podían estar así.

Rukia por su parte tenía miedo, no se quería volver a enamorar, o al menos no enamorarse más de él, el amor no existe, él lo había dicho, pero le gustaba estar cerca de él, le daba la sensación de estar en familia, su amistad después de su repentino encuentro fue de apenas unos meses antes de que el recibiera su oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos y que ella conociera a Kaien y se cobijara en él, ella se sentía muy sola cuando Ichigo se fue Kaien le dio la protección y el cuidado que él le profesaba. Fue una verdadera estúpida al dejarse envolver por ese idiota, tal vez si nunca hubiese huido con él a Londres, si se hubiese quedado, Ichigo y ella tal vez, con suerte tendrían algo más.

* * *

Y hasta aqui... gracias a todos por sus comentarios, su apoyo...

Mata ne...

y viva el Ichiruki... 3 3 3

** Your love / cancion del grupo britanico Keane


	4. QUIEN ES KAIEN ?

Muchas gracias a Eleonora Kurosaki.. gracias por leerme nee-chan y estoy ansiosa por la conti de tu historia Ichiruki... ^^

Espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo...

* * *

La cancion habia progresado, ichigo solo se limitaba a opinar de vez en cuando pues a la ojivioleta no le gustaba que criticara lo que escribia...

-He tenidos una sombra sobre mi, y con una nube siempre me dormí. He estado sola por mucho tiempo, atrapada en el pasado parece que no puedo seguir. He estado guardando todas mis esperanzas y mis sueños Por si algún día los vuelvo a necesitar He apartado a un lado el tiempo para limpiar un pequeño espacio en los rincones de mi mente. Y bien? Que te parece

-Me sorprendes mucho Rukia, la letra es muy buena, me esta gustando esto.  
Ichigo estaba muy fascinado por la canción que iba progresando, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Rukia tenia que regresar a su cruel realidad, miro de reojo su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, se levanto del sillón y se despediría del pelinaranjo.

-Bueno, ya es tarde Ichigo, nos vemos mañana. -tomo su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.  
Rápidamente Ichigo se levanto y la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Espera, no quieres cenar?-no quería tener algo mas con ella pero algo lo impulsaba para que se quedase mas tiempo

-Cenar?-sintió como sus mejillas estaban apunto de arder por el sonrojo, pero trato de controlarse.

-Si, cenar comida en un restaurante, vamos yo invito.

-Y que pasara con Mizuki?

-Bueno, -dudo un segundo- ella se puede cuidar sola, pero puedo hablarle a Yuzu o a Karin para que se la lleven a casa y mañana en la mañana trabajemos temprano.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres Rukia. -la soltó del brazo- Entonces... Si quieres?

-Bueno -le sonrío en complicidad.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Karin llegara y se llevara a la pequeña, y fue cuando los dos salieron a cenar, Ichigo le dijo que la llevaría a un restaurante en el que suele comprar comida para los domingos, Rukia se dejo llevar, y mientras caminaban por las luminosas y dulces luces de la ciudad en la noche platicaban de lo mucho que cambio el lugar, era como de nuevo tener dieciocho anos, como si nunca se hubiesen separado y dos viejos amigos platicaban sobre la vida.  
No faltaba mucho para llegar al restaurante cuando pasaron al lado de una librería que Rukia no podía creer lo que veía. Se detuvo un momento contemplando por una ventanilla el libro que se publicaba, Ichigo la miro, tenia el mismo rostro pálido de cuando la encontró en la playa.

-Enana, estas bien? -no aparto los ojos de ella así como Rukia no los apartaba de la ventanilla.

-E-e-sa es una magnifica foto.  
Ichigo, extrañado dirigió su mirada hacia donde la pelinegra no dejaba de contemplar y fue cuando vio un enorme póster de un hombre alto, de cabello negro y de ojos verdes, era un escritor, era obvio pues en grande estaba su nombre Kaien Shiba y un libro negro que sostenía en las manos, al rededor del póster había cientos de copias del libro y todas con el mismo titulo "Lumia Sukichi"

-Te gusta ese escritor? -pregunto divertido.

-Esa es una linda foto, nunca se tomaba fotos, pero ahí se ve lindo.

-Realmente te gusta ese escritor?

Parecía extraña, recordaba que ella se ponía así de estática cuando estaba junto a su padre, cuando se sentía presionada de algo, pero, por que se sentía así por un simple escritor? Llego a pensar que alguna vez le dijo lo que sentía y el simplemente la rechazo.

-Lo conoces?

-No, y aun no respondes mi pregunta.

-El es Kaien Shiba y es mi ex-esposo.

Rukia lo miro por primera vez a los ojos desde que llegaron a ese lugar,  
Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos pues Rukia no dejaba de llorar. Impulsado por el enojo de verla así o de celos la tomo de la mano y se encamino a grandes zancadas hacia el restaurante, se la llevaba lejos, lejos de esa imagen, escucho los reclamos de la enana de que no la jalara, pero hizo caso omiso, no tenia que llorar, no podía verla así, llegaron al restaurante y una Rubia muy pequeña los saludo al entra.

-Hola fresita, que milagro, que quieres.

Ichigo entro como rayo y apenas dijo:

-Mesa para dos.

`el conocía muy bien aquel lugar así que no se molesto en buscar una mesa de dos, se dirigió a la mesa mas lejana, sentó a Rukia en una de las silla aun escuchando sus maldiciones, se sentó frente a ella y soltó lo que tenia guardado.

-Quien es ese bastardo?-apretó los labios mostrando lo enojado que estaba

-Ya lo dije es mi ex-esposo, fin. -se cruzo de brazos y no quiso decir mas.  
El ojimiel la imito y se cruzo de brazos, ambos se dirigían miradas demasiado furiosas, no estaban de buen humor; la rubia que los saludo en la entrada de Toronto se apareció, Rukia la miro, se veía joven, una chica pequeña, tal vez de la misma estatura que ella, sus características pecas y sus coletas rebeldes la hacían parecer aun mas pequeña, pero sus ojos tenían demasiada madures, se podía ver que era demasiado agresiva...

-Que van a ordenar Ichigo? -pregunto sin inmutarse a mirarlos.

-Dos platos de mamen y dos refrescos por favor Hiyori.

La pequeña anoto en una libreta y se limito a irse sin decir más, pero, la tensión aun no cesaba en ellos dos.

-Y bien, no vas a responder -enarco una ceja y ella resoplo por lo bajo.

-Ichigo yo...

-Estas estresada y así no vas a poder escribir. -oculto la verdadera razón a su interés.

-Bueno, la verdad no se lo he dicho a nadie. - relajo mas su postura y se mordió el labio, dirigió su mirada a la nada.

-Insistes en no contarme cosas que quieres? Que te detiene? Tienes miedo a lo que yo pueda pensar? Por eso no me miras a los ojos?

-Lo único a lo que le temo es que... Me siento demasiado expuesta cuando me miras a los ojos, es como si, ya supieras todo de mi y no pudiese guardar mis secretos, siempre fue así, siempre sabias todo de mi.

-Que gracioso.

-Que! Te estoy contando mis sentimientos y tú te burlas!

-No me mal entiendas, digo que es gracioso por que yo siento lo mismo contigo.

Rukia no lo podía creer.  
Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar era tal y como ella lo describió se sentían demasiado expuestos, sentían que no existían los secretos para ambas almas, no sabia si era por aquella conexión de la que siempre han sido participes, pero, sabia que algo muy fuerte los unía, mas fuerte que la vida y la muerte.

La mesera que respondía al nombre de Hiyori y vestía un vestido rojo se acerco con la comida y la deposito en los lugares de ambos compositores, Ichigo y Rukia no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro y apenas se percataron de su presencia.

-Algo mas fresita.?-pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Rukia.

-No gracias- respondió sin dejar de observar a la morena que estaba frente a el.

Hiyori se alejo y fue cuando Rukia rompió el contacto visual y se acomodo en su asiento y se dispuso a comer,

Ichigo suspiro fuerte y largo y dijo...

-No responderás?-impaciente de saber la verdad.

-Fue, cuando te fuiste, recuerdas la promesa que te hice?

-Claro. -respondió.

-Pues -observo el plato mientras respondía

- Fui a una escuela de literatura y ahí fue donde lo conocí, era alto y guapo, vestía de traje y era tan culto, su inteligencia me atrajo desde el primer día y nos enamorados... -hizo una pequeña pausa para ver de reojo a Ichigo quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos- Y me pidió que nos fuéramos a Londres, yo acepte.

-Y... -pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y el empezó a cambiar, casi no estaba en casa, y siempre peleabamos, hasta que un día lo seguí y me di cuenta que tenia una familia, una esposa y dos hijos, el no lo negó, y ahora saco su nuevo libro.

-Es un idiota. Un verdadero idiota, un bastardo.

-No, no es un idiota, gano el premio nacional del libro.

-Si, si es un idiota.

-Y lo peor es que su libro me acosa, no puedo escribir una linea sin recordar todo.

-Su libro?- pregunto incógnito

-"Lumia Sukichi" lo mismo a Rukia Kuchiki, lo vimos en el aparador.

-Pero no puedes ser tu.- afirmo con rabia en sus labios.

-Mi estatura, el color de mis ojos, mi cabello negro y amor por los conejos, una chica bella que quiere ser una famosa escritora, huye de la casa de sus padres y se va a Londres donde tiene una aventura sexual con su maestro y cuando el quiere terminar la relación ella se empeña a hacerle la vida imposible acostandose con los escritores mas famosos para que su libro nunca vea la luz del día.

-Eso es una mierda. -en sus ojos sentelleaba el coraje ante tal blasfemia.

-Pero ahí esta el libro, ha ganado millones con ello. Y es mi fantasma personal me acosa todo lo que escribió.

-Sabes deberías escribir esa canción y demostrarle todos tus dones.

-Siendo sincera no creo que una canción de música pop lo impresione.- respondió con una media sonrisa, como si fuera obvio aquello.

-Se que mi música es un asco pero, pensé en tratar...

-No digo eso, si no que... Suponiendo que el grupo de Asiang Kung Fu te dice que tu música es un asco que no tiene vida, que harías?

-Me deprimiria pero... Buscaría a mi amiga escritora, haríamos una canción famosa sobre mi depresión y seria feliz.

-Nunca cambiaras, tu nunca te das por vencido.

-No puedo verte así, Recuerdo que cuando te conocí te gustaba estar sola, lo querías hacer todo, aunque no podías, aunque llorabas al intertarlo, pero lo hacías, y siempre te sacrificabas por los demás, eras demasiado solitaria. Tal y como lo es ahora Mizuki

-Y no he cambiado Ichigo, es mejor que no salga de mi burbuja personal.

-Yo casi pude hacer que salieras no? Confiaste en mi como en nadie, a no ser de que el me halla ganado. -la miro de reojo apartando ella la vista de el

-Tu eres especial para mi.

-Aun podemos hacer eso?- la miro mas directamente

-Hacer que?-giro de golpe dándole la cara sonrojada.

-La canción -se mordió la lengua, le diría que aun podían confiarse todo como antes.

-Si, claro.

Rukia fue la primera en empezar a comer y dar el tema por olvidado,  
Ichigo la imitó y los dos comenzaron a comer,, platicaron de algunas cosas mas de la canción.

La joven Kuchiki aviso en su casa que no llegaría a casa se desvelarán haciendo la canción pues su mente estaba fresca y la belleza de letras salían hasta de sus poros, Ichigo no se quedo atrás y también seguía componiendo en su viejo piano.  
Reunidos en su casa los

-Mira Ichigo,-dijo la morena- ya seguí con la letra.  
Ichigo estaba muy entretenido en las notas musicales y solo asintió, Rukia, que estaba sentada en el sillón leyó.

-"Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor." Como vez? Esto me gustaría para el coro, es el nombre de mi libro y el titulo de la canción.

-Es lindo Rukia sigue escribiendo…

-pues también tengo otra parte, en mi historia, ellos se reencuentran, pero, les resulta difícil encontrarse, pasa un lapso de tiempo, en el que ellos creen que el amor y toda esperanza ya no existe, y escribí esto  
"He mirado pero las estrellas se rehúsan a brillar  
He buscado pero no veo las señales  
Se que están ahí  
Tiene que haber por ahí algo para mi alma"

-Es hermoso Rukia, siempre supe que tu serias la indicada para ayudarme continua así…

-ya va a amanecer -suspiro

-si.- afirmo mirando por la ventana.

Ambos miraron un cielo hermoso, con tonalidades azules, moradas, grises y naranjas. Era el alba mas hermoso que hubiesen visto, el aire soplaba por la ciudad exterminando todo rastro de nubes, era el escenario perfecto para cualquier artista, y también para los amantes.

-Te molesta si descanso un poco tengo mucho sueño.

-No, te acompaño a mi cuarto.

Rukia titubeos un poco, pero al fin se levanto de l sillón, Ichigo estiro los brazos, ella se levanto de un bostezo , dejo que el pelinaranja se le adelantara, caminaron por un estrecho pasillo e Ichigo abrió la puerta del cuarto mas lejano.

-Esta es mi reclamará- dijo al abrir la puerta.  
Rukia dio un vistazo por dentro y paso una mano por su frente, estaba muy cansada, entro sigilosamente e Ichigo prendió la luz y fue cuando Rukia se percato de una foto que el pelinaranja tenia en su mesita de noche.

Se acerco lentamente y ahí estaba, la foto, la única foto que se tomaron cuando eran jóvenes.  
Ichigo vio que la enana se dio cuenta de ello, se acerco a ella, la tenia frente de el, la morena de espaldas

-No importó nada, aun seguimos conectados no es así..?

-De que hablas..?

-Tu y yo, sin suerte, sin amor, con pasados y fantasmas acorralandonos…

-Sin un camino de vuelta al amor. -agrego a su comentario sintiendo como su heria se abría mas.

que solo son fantasmas y memorias a lo que me aferro, y talvez nunca tuve nada de lo que quise, pero esto es tan real para mi, estos interminables caminos que me dirigen hacia ti.  
Rukia dio media vuelta y lo miro a los ojos; Entono una parte de la canción que le escribió a Rukia, a su tal vez nunca suya, pero en sus sueños era tan de él, siempre Rukia.

-Eso fue hermoso- susurro.

-Es tu canción.

Ichigo la tomo de los brazos y se acerco lentamente a ella, puso su frente en la de ella.

-Mi canción? - pregunto inocente mente

-Si, es tuya.

Los dos no soportaron mas esa gravedad de caer en sus cuerpos y sus labios se colapsaron, se tocaron, como los rayos del sol en el agua, platinado y sentellenado, tomando fuerza de Dios sabe donde para mantener el contacto de sus labios.  
Rukia necesitaba de él, de su contacto, cuando se imagino de joven que el le daba un beso, era de una manera fiera, arrancadora, tal y como se esperaría de Ichigo, pero, era muy distinto, a pesar de que sus labios se presionaban con fuerza sentía la calidez, la adoración, el amor, Rukia sintió sus manos temblar y aferro sus uñas en el cabello de él, lo escucho gemir y eso hizo que una parte de ella se humedeciera, Ichigo la tomo de la cintura pagándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte de ella en si mismo; ante tal contacto ambos gimieron, las respiraciones eran mas rápidas.

La desesperación broto y las caricias se volvieron rudas, los besos mas arrebatadores, se necesitaban tanto que poco a poco su ropa parecía consumirse bajo su piel caliente.

Torpemente Ichigo le quito la playera y su brasier, Rukia se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.  
Ella también le quito su playera y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Rukia, te deseo, te deseo enormemente. -dijo en casi un gruñido,  
besando el cuello de Rukia.

-Yo también te deseo.

Ichigo ya no soporto mas, quito la ropa que les sobraba y así ya la tenia en la cama, sin ropa, sin nada mas que cubriera su blanquecina piel que su sonrojo en las mejillas, nariz y pecho, la miro a lo ojos por un instante mordiendose el labio por que tenia demasiadas ganas de besar hasta su sombra, ella simplemente lo miraba pero parecía dolerle algo, una lágrima resbaló, Rukia acariciaba el rostro de Ichigo quien besaba sus manos su frente, sus mejillas fue cuando ella le susurro al oído.

-Lamento que no hayas sido el primero.

-Callate Rukia, -le regano- no me importa si soy el primero, el ultimo, no me importa el lugar por el que ahora me clasifiques, pero te digo que, desde antes de conocerte ya eras mía, yo ya era tuyo, no importa cuanto te vallas o cuanto me aleje, siempre estaré junto a ti.

Y con eso basto para que el se introdujera en ella, Rukia sintió a Ichigo por completo, sintió a su cuerpo y su alma relajarse, como si inyectará su amor de esa forma, se sentía amada y querida, esperada, ansiada, deseada… y era lo que también ella sentía por el.

Comenzó la danza, fue muy lento, ella se limitaba a besar y a tocar, gemia y mordia sus labios ante tal placer, el le susurraba que no cerrara los ojos, quería mirarla, pero en ocasiones ella no podía tenerlos abiertos por mucho tiempo pues sentía ver la noche de día.  
El ojimiel acarisiaba a Rukia, tocaba su cabello, con cada rose la queria sentir mas, queria descubrir los secretos de su cuerpo, memorizar que habia en ella.

La morena se sentia muy bien teniendo el cuerpo de su amado encima de ella, podiendo oler su enerbante perfume, sintiendo sus caricias, temblando de placer por sus palabras, tantas veces habia tenido relaciones con Kaien, el era demasiado salvaje, pero Ichigo era tan tierno, la tocaba como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos, ella sintio por primera vez lo que es hacer el amor.

Se decían en susurros que se amaban, cada vez sus cuerpos eran mas frenético, mas fundidos, sentían el clímax llegar, Rukia estaba totalmente roja y en un alarido sensual se dejo venir arqueando su cuerpo, aferrándose mas a su amado, Ichigo no resistió y también llego a su punto, veniéndose fuera de ella, manchando las sabanas, soltando un gruñido y un pequeño quejido.

Recargo su cuerpo en la pequeña de Rukia.

Los espasmos tardaron un poco en sosegar, y fue cuando Ichigo levanto la vista y encontró a Rukia mirándole jugando con su cabello, le beso la comisura de los labios, el cuello, sus pechos, su vientre y fue donde ella hizo un movimiento de desaprobación levantándose un poco, Ichigo se asustó un poco, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y sus ojos violetas lo miraban dudosos. El no le tomo importancia, se sentó en su cama y la abrazo contra su cuerpo, acarició su espalda.

-Esto es mucho mejor. -suspiro-

-Que es mejor?

-Tenerte así, abrazada.

-Ichigo, yo, nada. -se arrepintio de decirle algo.

-Que sucede? Odio que no me digas las cosas. -acuso.

-Esto estuvo mal.-se sincero esperando las interminables preguntas de Ichigo y maldiciendose internamente.

-Te arrepientes de que hicimos el amor? -pregunto tranquilamente.

-No, no me arrepiento de eso, es que,simplemente que, olvidalo. -se quedo callada, era una idiota, arruino un momento hermoso.  
Tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle, sus ojos estaban brillosos, como dos luceros, se acerco a sus labios y los beso.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te he esperado, Te amo Rukia, siempre te he amado.

-Ichigo...

-Dejame sanar tu dolor, quiero ser el que borre las marcas que el te dejo

Rukia bajo la mirada y no dijo nada, ante el silencio Ichigo entendió por que estaba así, sus ojos le gritaban que aun estaba Kaien presente en ella, hubo un momento de silencio y prosiguió.

-También quiero que sanes mi herida Rukia, tu siempre has sido mi salvación desde llegaste, siempre siendo como una luz para mi, y eso significa tu nombre, Luz, eres mi luz personal.

-Ichigo, estoy muy lastimada, no se, si pueda, yo no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo, hay tantas cosas que pasaron con Kaien, tantas cosas y yo...

-Yo también estoy muy lastimado, pero, ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo mucho que te amo, no quiero volver a perderte, no quiero que te separes de mi, no quiero que llueva y haya oscuridad de nuevo.

Nunca en su vida le habían dicho cosas tan hermosas a Rukia, Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente, Rukia quería decirle muchas cosas pero no hallaba la manera apropiada, pues aun en su corazón quería a Kaien, el fue el primero en todo, como olvidar su primer amor para estar con su primera ilusión?

Estaba segura que si Kaien le hablaba ella caería rendida a sus pies. Pero también estaba Ichigo, el gran amor de su vida, su primera ilusión, lo amaba aun mas a Ichigo pero ella no era nada buena para el.

-Dejame demostrarte que yo jamás te voy a lastimar, confía en mi Rukia, te prometo que nunca te lastimare.

-Por favor Ichigo, no mientas.

La tomo el rostro con sus dos manos y la beso mordio su labio inferior suavemente y la obligo a abrir mas la boca, acaricio su su lengua. Toda su boca, quito una de sus manos y acaricio uno de sus pezones haciendola gemir, ella puso sus manos en su trasero acercandolo mas asía si, el soltó la otra mano que tenia en su cara cara ponerla en el pezón que no recibia caricias.  
Rukia de nuevo sintió aquella llama de pasión que salia desde su vientre y se expandia a todo su cuerpo; el pelinaranja metio uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, Rukia gimio sonoramente haciendo que Ichigo se excitara aun mas, dejo de besarla y se dipuso a besar sus pezones, no dejo de mover su mano que estaba dentro de ella, noto cuan humeda estaba Ichigo no resistio mas y denuevo se introdujo, fue de la misma forma, igual de excitante, igual de sensual, pero esta vez Ichigo se acosto poniendo a Rukia encima de el, Ella jamas habia estado en esa posicion, no sabia que hacer realmente asi que se movio, de arriba a abajo, Ichigo no se movio la dejo que lo hiciera como quisiera,la morena cada vez lo hacia ams rapido, Ichigo gruñia y gemia.

-Rukia te amo.

Se dejo venir gritando que la amaba, ella se vino al mismo tiempo.


	5. eL REGRESO DE SENNA

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDOME, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR QUE YA VIENEN LOS PROBLEMAS EN ESTA HISTORIA, EL NUDO ES MI PARTE FAVORITA EN LOS LIBROS...**

**ACLARACIONES: PVOS ::: SIGNIFICA EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA PERSONA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS Y AQUI EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO LES AGRADE... ^^**

* * *

**PVOS: RUKIA**

Mi cuerpo parecía ser azotado por las fieras olas de Ichigo, como un tiburón mordía cada parte de mi cuerpo, tomaba mis nalgas para acariciarlas , hundirse en mi punto y masajearme, toda yo era un espiral que se enrollaba y desenrollaba al compás de las erráticas caderas de Kurosaki, mis pechos golpeaban tiernamente sus mejillas, el las lamia y chupaba de vez en cuando, su voz era el gruñido de un oso que encuentra un pescado para comer y saborear, y así me sentía, me sentía deseada, la protagonista de la vida de mi Ichigo. El agua de la bañera nos mojaba, bendecía y también nos besaba, se impregnaba como una chispa de energía que nos limitaba a seguir amándonos, mi espalda pegaba en la pared e Ichigo me sostenía los muslos, como delicados pétalos de flor el agua caliente recorría nuestra piel, su virilidad golpeaba mas profundamente de mi, sentía mi sangre correr a mil por hora, di un gemido sonoro, solo veía humo y el cabello naranja de Ichigo.

-Así mi amor, así princesa, así, así. Gime más, grita más.

Di un ligero zumbido que salio desde mi pecho, me sentí mas excitada.

-Lo siento. -dije en un murmuro.

Se escucho una leve carcajada y un largo suspiro, sentí sobre mi piel su enorme sonrisa.

-Te digo que me excitan tus gemidos, tus gritos, tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus orgasmos y dices que lo sientes.

-Ichigo- estaba saliendo de mí y yo aun no terminaba- espera.

Salio por completo de mi y en un movimiento ágil y rápido me cargo en forma nupcial, lo tome de sus hombros temiendo caer, salio del baño, el aire frío nos golpeo bruscamente cuando abrió la puerta, me acurruque mas a su cuerpo desnudo por aquella sorpresa.

-¿Que haces idiota? me voy a enfermar. -le acuse.

El no dijo nada simplemente me llevo hasta su cama y me acostó tiernamente.

-Ahora te caliento, no te preocupes.

Su voz sensual me hizo humedecer, y de nuevo en un movimiento rápido entro y penetro en mi, de nuevo gemí aliviada.

-Así amor, gime mas, Te amo.

-Te amo.

Y me hizo suya con un va y ven interminable, escuchando sus ronroneos, sus palabras seductoras.

-Me vuelves loca Ichigo, mas, quiero más de ti.

-OH Rukia, amor, soy tuyo, todo tuyo.

-Yo también soy tuya mi vida.

Masajeo mis pezones lo mire a los ojos, aquel marrón era demasiado liquido, nuestro fuego lo había ablandado y vuelto muy exquisito, acaricie su pecho, sus brazos, lamiendo mis labios y mordiéndolos, dándole a entender lo mucho que necesitaba de el, cuan desesperada estaba de tenerlo así.

De nuevo salio de mi y ahora gemí en desaprobación frunciendo el seño, el de nuevo sonrío, me volteo poniéndome boca abajo.

-Ponte en cuatro

Obedecí a su deseo y puse mis rodillas y mis manos sobre la cama, dándole la espalda; delineo mi columna, como trazando un camino, se detuvo en mi trasero, regreso a mis caderas y las sostuvo firmemente.

-¿Sabes cuan excitante es el sonido que haces cuando por primera vez te penetro?

Negué con la cabeza y el beso mi cuello, y entro otra vez en mi ser, Gemí sonoramente, quise poner mis mejillas rojas pero era imposible estarlo mas, entro creando de nuevo espirales, mordió mi cuello y yo gemí aun mas, y mientras mas gemía mas me mordía.

-Así mi amor, me gusta tenerte llena de mi.-hablo sobre mi piel, su respiración agitada daba en mis oídos sumándole mas a la excitación.

Y la danza comenzó de nuevo, entraba y salía tomando lo suyo, reclamando y succionando, cada vez sentía mi orgasmo llegar, lo quería ya, lo necesitaba, pero de pronto se atrasaba y otra vez debía construir su camino, no sabia por que era, pero me gustaba, no estaba conciente de la hora o de que había pasado ayer, solo su cuerpo caliente y duro eran mi realidad por el momento, por ese sensual y apasionado momento.

-Rukia-a!

Se vino en mi, al sentir su liquido caliente me vine diciendo incoherencias, apretándome lo mas que podía, y así Ichigo me abrazo por la espalda diciendo mi nombre como una oración.

* * *

**PVOS: ICHIGO**

Lentamente abrí los ojos, di un vistazo a lo que había frente de mi y estaba la puerta de madera de mi cuarto, gire mi cuerpo hacia la ventana y di un largo bostezo se sentía mucho frío y el sonido de agua cayendo me hizo regresar a la realidad, me levante de golpe y estaba cubierto en cobijas, y al lado de mi lo mas bello se hallaba. Rukia estaba dormida, igual cubierta en cobijas, su cabello estaba todo alborotado como si un aire fuerte le hubiese despeinado, sus labios estaban hinchados y entre abiertos, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y respiraba lentamente.

A regañadientes me levante de la cama, estaba totalmente desnudo, busque en el suelo mi ropa, por suerte encontré mis pantalones, me los puse rápido y me dirigí al baño, cerré la llave de la regadera y regrese al cuarto, y ahí seguía tal y como la deje, corrí hacia la cama, me quite los pantalones y de nuevo mi virilidad se activaba, no lo podía creer, hice el amor con Rukia, la única mujer que amo.

Me metí en la cama y me acerque lo mas que pude a ella, no quería despertarla, acaricie su cabello y ella sonrío y se apego mas a mi cuerpo, abrazando mi cadera, la levante un poco mas y abrazo mi pecho.

-Buenos días amor.

Murmuro Rukia sonriendo, le acaricie las mejillas y también le desee un buen día. Bese su cabeza y ella estiro los brazos y abrió los ojos, me miro y se levanto un poco dándome un beso casto.

Nos abrazamos, la verdad parecía que no queríamos volver a la realidad y enseguida sonó mi celular.

-Suena mi teléfono.- le dije haciendo que me soltara.

Me levante y tome mis pantalones, tome el teléfono y era Uryuu, apreté el botón verde para contestar.

-Bueno Uryuu.

-¿Ichigo, donde andas?

De nuevo ese tipo molestando.

-Espera un momento Uryuu.

Ya no escuche nada, me puse mis pantalones y salí del cuarto con mi teléfono en mano, me dirigí a la sala respire hondo y me enfrente a Uryuu.

-¿Que quieres Uryuu? -pregunte.

-Ichigo, ¿Rukia aun esta contigo? -pregunto muy preocupado, tal vez Byakuya la andaba buscando.

-¿Si, por que? -le volví a preguntar.

-Ichigo, estas en graves problemas.

Si, era Byakuya, el me la quería quitar, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo dejaría que la apartara de mi, nadie me la quitaría de nuevo.

-¿Por que Uryuu? -puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es algo, o mas bien alguien que te esta buscando, ¿Supongo que has estado escribiendo la canción no?

-Si, Rukia me esta ayudando como habíamos quedado. -respondí ante tal cosa pues era muy obvio, Uryuu me estaba hartando ante tanto cuestionario.

-¿A pasado algo mas entre ustedes dos? -dijo casi en susurro.

-No. -mentí.

-La verdad Ichigo. -repuso inquisitoriamente

-Hice el amor con ella. -solté de golpe.

-¿¡ Que !?

-Así como lo escuchaste, Uryuu tu sabes que la amo, es lógico que dos personas que se aman tengan relaciones no?

-Ichigo, yo no digo que este mal si no que... -hizo una larga pausa seguido de un suspiro de preocupación- Yoruichi-san tenia un plan.

-¿Un plan? De que hablas Uryuu, deja de dar tantas vueltas y dilo de una puta buena vez.

-Es Senna, ella y Yoruichi-san son amigas, ella te busco solo para saber si aun hacías música. Ahora mismo va directo a tu apartamento.

Las palabras de Uryuu sonaron lejanas, todo lo que pude captar era ese nombre, un nombre del cual temía escuchar, la imagen de mi hija alejándose de mi vino a mi mente y quien la cargaba era esa maldita zorra, mi corazón latía muy rápido, podía escucharlo en mis oídos, todo se detuvo como si pusieran una pausa, escuche la voz de Rukia llamándome dos veces, en la tercera vez reaccione un poco mas y ella me sostenía en sus brazos, hacia gestos de que no aguantaba mi peso, la mire a los ojos, ella estaba muy preocupada y me seguía llamando.

-Mizuki.

-Ichigo, por favor. ¿Que paso? ¿Esta bien la niña?

Negué con la cabeza, trate de levantarme, estaba en el piso sentado, no supe como llegue hasta ahí, con la ayuda de Rukia me levante, ella me acompaño hasta el asiento mas próximo, me dejo ahí y corrió a la cocina; regreso con un vaso de jugo.

-Toma, estas pálido.

Tome el vaso pero no le di ni un sorbo.

-Rukia.- logre articular su nombre

-¿Ichigo, que paso? ¿Esta bien Mizuki?. –pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-¿Eso imagino, que hora es ? trate de olvidar lo sucedido y regresar a mi triste realidad.

-Son las diez de la mañana. Pero ¿Seguro que esta bien? Quien te hablo por teléfono?

-¿Que me paso?

-No lo se, gritaste un "NO" y se escucho un fuerte golpe, me levante rápidamente, no me puse ni ropa -se señalo así misma y estaba envuelta en una sabana- y te encontré de rodillas repitiendo el nombre de Mizuki, ¿Que paso Ichigo?

-Rukia tienes que irte. –le ordene

-¿Que dices?

-Vete, tienes que irte ya.

-No me iré sin antes me digas que paso.

-No te lo diré, son mis asuntos, vete Rukia.

Ella estaba que echaba chispas.

-¿Ichigo dime que sucede déjame ayudarte esta bien Mizuki?

-Si esta bien, Rukia por favor vete, no quiero que estés aquí ahora, tengo un grave problema, no quiero que te lastimen, por favor entiende.

-¿Y que con lo que dijiste ayer mientras hicimos el amor? ¿Donde esta eso de que estamos unidos y conectados?

-Rukia, por ello mismo no quiero que...

Tocaron el timbre en ese mismo instante, gire bruscamente hacia la puerta, era ella, ya había llegado, mi fantasma personal regreso y justo cuando reencontré el amor de mi vida.

Rukia me miro confundida, se levanto y se dirigía a la puerta, le tome del brazo fuertemente.

-No Rukia. -susurre.

Me levante y fui yo a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré con mi peor pesadilla.

-Hola Ichigo. -saludo.

Tenia el cabello corto igual que Rukia, vestía en forma muy elegante, me miro de arriba hacia abajo se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Que quieres?. –dije casi asqueándome de tener su presencia en mi casa.

-Vaya, si me reconoces.

-¿Que quieres? –repetí la pregunta.

-Vengo a hablar contigo. ¿Acaso no puedo?

-No. Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres, si quieres mas dinero ve y haz más hijos, para eso eres buena.

-Sigues igual de enojòn. Y también sigues igual de sexy.

Se acerco mucho a mí y quiso tocarme, le tome la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿Que quieres Senna? –ya me estaba hartando de ella, siempre hace planes para lo que quiere, y ella quiere algo, por eso ha regresado.

-Quiero hacer las pases.

-¿Para que?

-Ichigo, aun me amas, lo se.

Me reí a carcajadas, eso si que era una buena broma, no dije nada y me miro muy enojada.

-Ichigo, ¿me dejas pasar?

-No. –respondí secamente.

-Quiero ver a mi hija.

-¿A tu hija? ¿Cual hija?

-A la bebe, ¿donde esta ella? Quiero verla.

-Aquí no hay nada tuyo, esta es mi casa y todo lo que hay adentro es mío, solo mío.

-Deja de decir idioteces Ichigo, quiero ver a la niña.

-Lárgate.

Senna empujo la puerta queriendo entrar, yo no la deje, le tome de la cintura para alejarla pero ella hábilmente rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y me beso, yo la aparte de mi y de otro empujón abrió la puerta y entro a mi apartamento.

-¿Quien es ella? –señalo a Rukia quien se quedo perpleja de lo que sucedía

-Lárgate Senna, vete aquí vienes sobrando. –la tome del brazo tratando de sacarla ala fuerza, Rukia no tenia que ver esto.

-Ichigo, ¿Quien es ella?

Ahora era Rukia quien preguntaba, la mire, trate de encontrar la forma mas correcta peo Senna respondió mas rápido.

-Soy su esposa, ¿Que no te lo dijo?

-Eso es mentira. –Senna estaba empezando a destruirme la vida.

-Yo soy su esposa, salí de negocios y ahora veo que estas con esta, tu no cambiaras Ichigo, me sigues engañando no tienes ni respeto por nuestra hija. –comenzó a llorar, fingiendo, como siempre toda la vida le ha encantado hacerse la victima y dar lastima.

-Mientes Senna, estas loca, deja de decir mentiras.

-¿Que es esto Ichigo? -pregunto Rukia muy enojada con el seño doblemente fruncido.

-Rukia, ella miente, no es verdad. –trate de que comprendiera.

-Ichigo por que me has vuelto a engañar yo te amo.

-Por eso querías que me fuera verdad -dijo Rukia muy enojada.

-No es verdad Rukia ella miente. –deje a Senna y me dirigí hacia Rukia

Rukia hizo un gran gesto de dolor hizo ademán de que no me le acercara y fue a mi habitación.

-Senna lárgate que quieres. –regrese donde ella se hallaba llorando

-Yo te amo Ichigo, vine por ti.

-Estas loca, lárgate Senna.

-Quiero ver a mi hija, donde esta.

Rukia paso frente a nosotros como rayo ya con su ropa puesta y sus pertenencias en la mano, deje a Senna y corrí tras ella.

-Rukia espera!

La seguí por todo el pasillo hasta el elevador, se detuvo y la tome de los brazos, estaba llorando.

-Rukia, espera déjame explicarte, ella no es mi esposa.

-Sea o no sea tu esposa es la madre de Mizuki, es la viva imagen de ella, no sigas mintiendo Ichigo.

-Si es la madre de Mizuki, pero yo no la amo, ella se fue hace mucho y me dejo a mi y a mi hija, entiéndelo, ella es aparte.

-No se quien dice la verdad, fui una estupida al creerte depuse de un día de volvernos a encontrar.

-Rukia yo te amo.

En eso la puerta del elevador se abrió y Mizuki junto a Karin estaban frente a nosotros, se quedaron inmóviles al vernos, estaba en pantalones. Rukia llorando con sus cosas en la mano y tras de nosotros la voz de Senna.

-Hija!

Grito la muy descarada cuando Karin y Mizuki salieron del elevador.

Mi hija giro hacia donde la voz le llamaba y su carita se le ilumino, Senna se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros, Mi hija se dirigía hacia ella, Rukia se iba alejando de mi, las dos mujeres que amaba se apartaban de mi y todo por culpa de Senna.

* * *

**LO SE LO SE SOY MALA, PERO AHORA ICHIGO TENDRÁ QUE DECIDIR ENTRE SU HIJA Y RUKIA, MAS PERSONAJES Y MAS FANTASMAS LLEGARAN EN LA VIDA DE AMBOS, GRACIAS POR QUE LLEGARON HASTA EL FIN DEL CAPITULO ^^ **

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**


End file.
